


Just An Accident

by nonajade



Category: Avis Amberg - Fandom, Hollywood (TV 2020), Jeanne Crandall - Fandom, Patti Lupone - Fandom, Ryan Murphy - Fandom
Genre: Avis Amberg - Freeform, F/F, Hollywood (TV 2020) - Freeform, Hollywood Netflix, Patti LuPone - Freeform, Ryan Murphy - Freeform, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonajade/pseuds/nonajade
Summary: - short little story -Jeanne is worried about her lead role in an upcoming movie after a small accident. Avis comforts her.
Relationships: Avis Amberg/Jeanne Crandall
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Just An Accident

“She’s going to recast me!” Jeanne cried dramatically, holding Ellen’s handkerchief to her bloodied nose. “My career is over!”  
Jeanne, Dick and Ellen had taken a seat in one of the casting rooms of Ace Studios, wanting as much privacy as possible after the younger actress’s little accident.   
“Jeanne, your career is not over.” Dick reassured her, rubbing circles around her back. “It’s just a bruise-“  
Ellen whacked Dick’s shoulder lightly, glaring at him as Jeanne let out another dramatic wail, the two of them sitting either side of her as she shook.  
“Honey, I will talk to Avis. She is not going to recast you.” Ellen spoke softly, “I’ll go find Avis now and-“  
“No! She can’t know about this!” The blonde exclaimed, taking the handkerchief away from her face for a moment to show the blood trailing down to her lips, her pale skin enhanced by the tears on her cheeks.  
“Alright, alright.” Dick nodded, grabbing a hold of Jeanne’s wrist and guiding the piece of cloth back up to her nose. He hated the sight of blood, and it was beginning to drip onto her white silk dress.

The man raised an eyebrow at Ellen and nodded towards the door, hinting that they should speak alone. He squeezed Jeanne’s shoulder before standing up and walking a few feet away from the actress, Ellen following in toe.  
“We can’t hide this from Avis.” Dick whispered, glancing back at Jeanne. “She’s going to see the bruising.”  
“Oh, we can put some makeup on her.” Ellen reassured him, “Some foundation and powder will cover it up just fine!”  
Jeanne overheard Ellen’s comment and sniffled, “You think so?”  
The older woman smiled, “Of course, dear. Avis doesn’t need to know-“  
“Avis doesn’t need to know what?”

Ellen and Dick whipped around and stood closely together, their shoulders touching, trying to conceal a silent Jeanne from their boss that now stood in the doorway. Avis has her eyebrows raised at the both of them.  
“I don’t know what this is,” She gestured her hand in a circular motion to the pair, “But I don’t like it.”  
A soft sniffle came from behind Ellen and Dick, causing them to hold their breath.  
“I’m so sorry, Avis.”  
Dick sighed as his partner pulled him aside, revealing Jeanne and her bloodied nose sitting on the couch. Without another word, the two of them quickly scurried behind Avis to leave the room, leaving the two women alone together.

Her face dropped as she saw Jeanne, stepping towards her and sitting on the couch next to her.  
“Oh dear, what happened?” Avis asked, softly holding the blonde’s chin and turning her head towards her.  
“Oh, it’s silly.” Jeanne weakly smiled and shook her head, not making eye contact with the other woman. With her other hand, Avis held Jeanne’s palm in her hand, causing her to look at the studio head.  
“Jeanne, sweetheart.” She spoke softly, “What happened?”

Jeanne slowly took the handkerchief away from her nose. The blood had stopped dripping but it was still wet on her skin. The younger actress stumbled with her words as she tried to explain herself without feeling like an idiot.  
“I-I guess I just wasn’t watching where I was g-going and I-“ She stopped herself, making eye contact with the head of the studio before continuing in a softer voice, “I-I walked into a sign.”  
Avis frowned, her head tilting as she wiped a tear from the other woman’s cheek.  
“Oh darling, are you alri-“  
“Please don’t recast me!”  
Avis paused, taking her hand off Jeanne’s chin and moving it down to hold her other hand. “Jeanne, what are you talking about?”  
“The Lee Miller movie!” The blonde exclaimed, “My big break! It’s over!” She cried, taking her hands away from Avis and burying her face in her palms.

The older woman weakly smiled, pulling Jeanne into a tight embrace and using her own handkerchief to wipe away the tears and blood from her face.  
“Jeanne, I’m not going to recast you. You’re the only one I want for the role.”  
Her lip quivered, “B-but my face!-“  
“-is beautiful.” Avis finished her sentence, cupping her cheeks and looking into her ocean blue eyes. “It will heal, it’s alright. All I care about is my leading lady.”  
Jeanne pulled away from the hug and weakly smiled down at her boss, it was the first time anyone had really cared how she was feeling. Did you hear that? She was someone’s lady.  
“You mean that?”  
“Of course I do, doll.” The other woman smiled at her, pulling her closer and placing a soft kiss on her flushed cheek. “Let’s get you some rest, you can come home with me tonight and I’ll see that you receive the best care, alright?” Avis smiled, examining the taller woman’s face, her palms still cupping her warm cheeks. Jeanne smiled back at her, leaning her head into Avis’ touch.  
“That sounds lovely.”


End file.
